


It's Gay Time

by Chiroptach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chess, Coming Out, Dora Milaje - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Misunderstandings, Old Cherik, Self-Indulgent, Sweet, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroptach/pseuds/Chiroptach
Summary: It's pride month so I wrote the most self indulgent fanfiction possible. Everyone is gay/trans/ace/pan, it's a ton of headcannons, and it's just as sweet and gay as I could possibly make it. If you needed this as much as I did, enjoy.





	It's Gay Time

Charles was usually the first to know about things in the X Mansion. Or at least he had been. As the kids grew up they told him less and less, and he knew that as teenagers and young adults they needed more privacy. However, the unfortunate side of reading fifty parenting books and trying very hard to not invade their space mentally or physically was that he got blindsided by things like this. He hadn’t even realized there was a problem at first, but as he wheeled through the hall of the mansion he was suddenly hit with a wave of panic, confusion, and the thought “shit when Charles finds out”. That meant he needed to know as quickly as possible. He focused to find where they were. Everyone was gathered around Bobby’s room. Charles turned around quickly, thankful once again for the smooth movement of the new chair, and went to Bobby’s room. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Charles. Everyone darted around them. 

“Ah shit.”

“Bobby is having a hard time, just kind of media stuff,” Scott tried to explain.

“Media stuff? What kind of media stuff?” asked Charles.

“A picture of him and his boyfriend took off online and now his parents won’t talk to him,” Jean said. Charles paused. 

“Let me talk to him.” They moved out of the way so Charles could wheel to the door. He knocked on the door. “Bobby? Are you alright?” asked Charles. “May I come in?” There was a long pause before Bobby finally did let him in. No one else followed him in, all still standing around. Bobby sat down on the bed and hunched over, almost crying. 

“They won’t even talk to me. They don’t even know I’m a mutant too,” he said softly. Charles had repressed their memories of their son being a mutant in order to protect Bobby. He knew what the next question would be. “Could you make them…”

“Bobby, if I repress their memory of this they’ll just see it again. Sometimes your friends and loved ones might turn away from you, but Bobby even when they found out you were a mutant your parents supported you. They just need time,” Charles said. 

“I just want them to love me now. I just… How am I supposed to deal with being gay and a mutant! I’m not even gay, I don’t think I just.. I like men I like women- I don’t know I just-”

“It’s alright to not know, Bobby, this can all be very confusing-”

“Now I’m ‘the gay x-man’ when I don’t even know if I’m gay or what this is all so fucking stupid!” 

“It’s going to be okay, Bobby, it’s the news, someone will get a picture of Ironman’s left asscheek and no one will care. You’re not ‘the gay x-man’ you’re Iceman, and most importantly you’re Bobby Drake.” There was a pause. He wasn’t feeling better. “Alright, Bobby, how’s about I order some pizza and you just gather your friends and relax, don’t worry about classes or training today, just relax. It’s going to blow over soon, I promise.” 

  
  


“You said you’re going to make it blow over for him,” Raven said quietly.

“I did.”

“How?” asked Raven. 

“I’m going to make sure he’s not singled out as ‘the gay x-man’.” 

“Charles, it’s not as dangerous as it was but that’s still a big deal,” she said.

“He didn’t have any option,” Charles said. “I have to help him, in any way I can. He’s too young to have to deal with this on his own… I have to help him.. Besides, I’m an old man. I can handle whatever happens from here on.” 

“We could do it together,” Raven said.

“Huh?” 

“Look, Charles, I know you’re gonna come out to bring heat off of him. You’re not alone, I’ve always been interested in men and women. And inter-dimensional beings. Demons…” There was a pause.

“So you’re bisexual?”

“Pansexual is really a better word. You’re old, I’m not surprised you haven’t heard it yet.”

“You’re old too,” he said, smiling. She laughed.

“So how are you gonna do it?” 

“Well with the media going rabid over it, they’ve asked me to give a statement on what I think of it. I’m going to tell them what I think.” 

  
  


They went together, Raven sitting next to him. It was nice to have his adopted sister with him. Of course it had to be a newscast, if he was allowed to write out his thoughts well that would be too easy. 

“And we are live. So, we are here with Professor Xavier and uh Raven Darkholme to talk about the breaking news with Bobby Drake.” 

“I don’t know why exactly this is breaking news,” Charles said, trying to be polite. It was hard to relax in front of the cameras, knowing that at any time the audience could turn on him, his mind racing with images of the past. He felt around in the minds of the audience to see if any of them were hostile. So far, they were either having fun or deathly bored. 

“Well, he is the first gay x-man,” the host said. Charles couldn’t remember his name, and felt bad about that for a moment. 

“He’s not really. Since the beginning of the X-Men there have already been homosexual X-Men, this isn’t a big deal, and he’s not alone.” 

“Really? Where are these other gay X-Men?” asked the host. Charles kept checking for hostility. He didn’t find any. At that point he caught a loose thought from the host, an overwhelming feeling. He realized then the host was gay too.

“Well you’re looking at two of us,” Raven said. Charles had a perfectly aligned plan of how he was going to graciously say it. He supposed that worked too. 

“Really!” the host exclaimed. The audience still wasn’t hostile, mostly just surprised. “So you’re both? Don’t you have kids?” he asked Raven.

“I’m really more bi or pan,” she said.

“And you?” He could feel their attention turn to him. He took a breath through his nose, let it out through his mouth, and he felt it shake. 

“Well I have always been attracted to men,” he said. 

“Have you ever had a relationship with one of the other X-Men?” Charles had been so wrapped up in everyone’s minds he hadn’t even noticed the co-host. The co-host had been sitting behind the main host. That was the first time he felt any hostility. Raven started to speak and he cut her off. “Sorry, I meant that for the Professor.” 

“Not exactly.”

“Leave it alone,” the main host hissed to the other. Charles hated to read minds without consent but he panicked, searching the other man. He felt immediate anger and disgust. That man genuinely thought that-

“I’m just curious if it’s really a good idea to leave a man like him in charge of a house full of young men. I’m sure some of them are very-”

“I would  _ never  _ have an inappropriate relationship with any of my students, even my long since graduated students. I would never abuse the power and trust given to me by the school like-” 

“It’s just odd that you haven’t had any relationships-” 

“Anyone can live without a partner or without a relationship, there are other paths you can go down to find fulfillment.” He could still feel the man’s judgement. He took a deep breath. “If you’re interested in the type of men I find attractive, the last man I know that I loved was Erik.”

“Erik?” He should not have said that. “Like Erik Lehnsherr? Like Magneto?” 

“Yes, that would be the Erik,” he said. Raven held his hand for a moment. She kept thinking over and over that it would be alright. 

“Are you still in love with Magneto?” asked the co-host. There was a pause. He supposed he should be honest, but he had already said too much. 

“Honestly, yes.” They continued to talk for a long time, but things simmered down after that. Besides, that was the only part he thought might have consequences. 

  
  


He woke up and turned on the news, content to watch it in bed. Bobby and the other students had likely stayed up too late, but that was fine. He hoped they enjoyed themselves. There was some puff piece about a penguin in a zoo and then it turned to the interview he and Raven had undergone. He almost turned it off until he heard the words ‘unwavering support’. He sat up and looked back to the television. Steve Rogers was on the screen now, being pestered by someone with a microphone.

“Look, I don’t know why people are making such a big deal out of this in this day and age, but if anyone is uncomfortable working with the gay X-Men I want them to tell me immediately. We need to get rid of homophobes like that. I didn’t put up with being a bisexual kid in the 1940’s for assholes to jump some kid or their teacher for being gay.”

“You’re bisexual? How did you know?” Captain America smiled.

“This one time, I was on a long car ride, and I was situated between Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes. That pretty much did it. Only got more confirmation when I came out of the ice and found myself between Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff.” The next piece was a video of Ironman.

“Look, I love Pepper and all, but guys, you can’t genuinely look at the asses on some of these guys in the Avengers and walk away 100% straight. It’s just not possible.” The next was Thor.

“I support people of all sexualities and genders. I don’t understand why this is such a hard thing for midguardians. My brother, Loki, he slides between genders all the time. Sometimes he’s my brother, sometimes my sister, and sometimes just my sibling. It doesn’t matter. My close friend Brundhilde enjoys the company of men and women. Why should this matter? He is a clever and well-read magician and she is a brutal fighter and wonderful ally,” Thor said. “Even I have met my fair share of enticing men. I will stand by the side of my LGBT friends and allies. Of course I will.” Next was Spiderman.

“Look, I don’t have time for people like that. I don’t care about homophobes. They’re gross. I had to deal with them, and binding while exercising.”

“Wait, you’re transgender?” asked the reporter. “Do you bind in the suit?”

“Well, yeah, and no, I had top surgery last fall.” It just kept going. King T’Challa and Princess Shuri sat side by side.

“Wakanda is a nation which believes in equality-”

“Have you seen the Dora Milaje? They’re so hot,” Shuri interrupted. 

“Thank you, Shuri,” T’Challa said.

“What? I’m right.” He had never enjoyed watching the news so much. 

“Wakanda is not the only country showing its support for the LGBT. In Genosha a massive rainbow flag has been flying for a day now, no one quite sure when it appeared. We hope this means good news for Professor X. Additionally Latverian ruler Victor Von Doom has stated he is ‘asexual’ and that anyone who hates the LGBT community is not permitted on Latveria. It seems the world’s greatest heroes and villains can align on one thing, no one should be hated just for who they love or who they are.” Charles felt a warmth in his chest. He gradually got up, getting dressed, which took longer than he would like. He maneuvered into his chair and headed out. He grinned. At least he didn’t have to comb his hair. He headed down the hall. The students were gathered around a table, all talking about something. He wheeled up to the table. 

“Hello, how are you?” he asked, sitting next to Bobby.

“You didn’t have to do all that,” Bobby said. “You really didn’t have to.”

“It’s alright Bobby. I told you, you’re not ‘the gay X-Man’.”

“This place is full of gay X-Men,” Raven noted. 

“Should we…?” Scott asked Jean. Jean looked back and forth between Scott and Bobby. 

“Well yeah,” Bobby said finally. “Professor, it’s June, so there’s this thing going on called Pride.” Charles had heard of Pride before, and he had watched things about Pride on television. “We’re thinking about going.” 

"Well of course, we don't have classes today anyways," he began.

"Do you want to come with us?" Bobby asked. 

"Well… I'm an old man, I'll just slow you kids down- " 

"If you come we can park in the handicap spot, you're saving us money Charles, come on," Raven said. He couldn't argue with that. He just wasn't sure if he should come. He didn't know how well he'd be able to move around in his chair or if he would just slow everyone down or if it would be overwhelming. At least they would get free parking. 

  
  


It was massive. As far as the eye could see there were rainbows and flags and people. He just decided to follow them. Ororo had apparently been to one before and was leading Bobby all around. He was just trying not to run over anyone's foot. 

There were people selling things everywhere, and loud music and food and a lot of people. He hadn't seen that many people in one place for a long time. A fairly young woman walked by Jean.

"You're really pretty," she said softly before darting off. Peter kept checking the time. Charles wasn't sure what he was waiting for but it couldn't be good. Raven was dragging Hank around, and Kurt stayed close behind her, averting his eyes from some of the more scantily clad people there. There were all sorts of people there, and flags he would have to ask Raven about at some point. She seemed to know what everything meant. He turned his back to them for a moment to look at something when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey Chuck." He had never seen Logan in a rainbow crop top before and paused for a moment. 

"Logan. Nice to see you," he said. "I uh… like your shirt." 

"I didn't know you and the others would be here." 

"I didn't either until yesterday… have you come before?"

"Yeah. I do every year," he said. Charles hadn't noticed the glitter in his hair until then. 

"Wow. This is our uh… first time." 

"I'll see ya later, Chuck. Also keep an eye on Peter, he's up to something." 

"I know," he said, looking back to Peter, who had managed to find Black Widow and Hawkeye. 

"Happy Pride," Logan said, walking away. 

"You too." He rolled next to Peter, who was talking to them both. He recognized Natasha's button, a trans flag with the words "she/her" on it, and in her back pocket a bisexual flag. Clint had a large rainbow "A" on his shirt and weather it meant Avenger, Ally, or asexual he had no idea. Clint was talking to them, but sometimes he looked to the side. Suddenly, he noticed a young man and Drew back the arrow of his nerf bow and shot him on the butt with a, somewhat haphazardly painted, rainbow arrow. He wanted to know what Peter was up to, but didn't exactly want to read his mind. He sighed and decided against it. Peter could just be trying to find other Avengers. Raven pulled the group together again, gathering a glitter covered Hank, a rather jealous Scott, Jean who had a bright pink lipstick kiss on her cheek, and Ororo and Bobby, who were talking to another group of people similar in age. Kurt clung to her the whole time and didn't need to be gathered. She wrapped an arm around Natasha. 

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked. 

"We come every year," Natasha said. "Did you go to the parade?" 

"We came as a group, didn't want to overwhelm the newbies." 

"You've been to one before too?" he asked Raven. 

"Of course."

"When you were a wanted criminal or..?"

"I'm a shapeshifter, Charles, that won't stop me." 

"Fair enough."  _ I wish you would have told me what to pack.  _ He thought to her. 

_ Well I didn't want you to get too worried. Which you already did, staying up watching YouTube videos so you'd know how many water bottles to bring.  _ She thought back. 

_ Fair enough.  _

_ Do you know what a twink is? Because I don't and I'm too afraid to ask. _ Hank thought to him. He did indeed know what a twink was. 

_ Why?  _

_ The glitter guy called me a 'cute twink' and I don't know if it's a good thing.  _ Charles didn't have the energy to explain that to Hank. 

_ No idea. Ask Raven.  _ That was what she got for not helping him with the water bottle situation. 

"You two come every year?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm just an ally, but I usually bring the kids. Laura's in the kid's area, little Nathaniel is too small to go around everywhere. I just came to hang out with Natasha some and get food for the family. And to do this," Clint said before hitting another man in the butt with an arrow. 

"I'm trans and bi," Natasha said. "Plus someone has to beat up any homophobes to show up." 

"Does that happen a lot?" Asked Charles. 

"Not since we showed up," Natasha said. Peter had run off somewhere. That couldn't possibly be good. 

_ Have you seen Peter?  _ He asked Hank.

_ Not for a while, he said he had to use the bathroom.  _

_ He went alone?  _

_ He's not a little kid, Charles, he'll be- _

_ I'm not worried about him being unsafe; I don't think he went to the bathroom. He never does anything he's supposed to be doing alone, he likes to talk too much.  _ Logan was right. Peter was up to something. 

_ Well what do you think he's up to?  _

_ I'm not sure. It can't be good.  _

_ Well yeah, it's Peter.  _ Hank alerted Raven. 

" We're gonna have to get going, we lost a member of our group at the bathroom," she said. 

"Alright, we'll see you later," Natasha said. They moved out of the way and grouped up. 

"Alright, Peter is about to do something. We don't know what but it can't be good." 

"He's been checking the time on his phone constantly,"Charles said. 

"He wasn't just checking the time he was texting," said Scott. 

"He told us he was going to the bathroom," Kurt said. 

"We don't know where he went, probably not the bathroom," Raven sighed. 

"What might he be doing?" 

"Running away," Kurt said.

"He's got a boyfriend and he's ditching us," Ororo decided.

"Hanging out with the Avengers?" offered Scott. 

"He has a fake ID and he's getting booze," Hank guessed. 

"He went back to the mansion and he's putting plastic cups all over the floor so we can't get through them as a prank," Bobby said. 

"That's really specific," noted Raven. 

"He's talked about doing it before." 

"This has to be a group effort or time specific, or he wouldn't be checking his phone so much, " Jean figured. 

"Good point." 

"Hey guys!" Peter called. "I went to the bathroom and looked who I bumped into!" he said, smiling and holding the man's arm. "My dad." He presented a very obviously confused Erik on one arm. 

_ Play along with it, play along with it, play along with it,  _ Peter kept thinking. 

_ Why didn't he tell me his weird plan over text when he told me to come?  _ Erik wondered. Of course.

_ Peter, what the hell?  _ he asked. 

_ What? It's my dad. I just wanted him to be here.  _

_ Ah yes, just like you invite him to lots of events. Why did you pick this one specific time?  _

_ I thought you'd be happy to see him,  _ Peter thought. Everyone stood there awkwardly for a moment when Charles realized no one had said anything. Erik was considering levitating himself away. 

"The more the merrier," Charles said, trying not to sound hostile, wheeling away as quickly as possible. Bobby took the lead and he was happy to just be able to follow him. That meant he had an excuse to not look even remotely at Erik. Of course he hadn't worn his stupid helmet this one time so that Charles could hear his thoughts. Peter had probably told him not to. He didn't know why Erik always thought so damn loud but he didn't even have to actually read his mind to hear most of it. He was still contemplating leaving, trying to find some opportunity to get out of there. Get away from Charles. Charles wondered how he even found out, they didn't have television in Genosha. Maybe they did now. Regardless he knew and didn't want to be anywhere near Charles. Fantastic. 

_ It's gonna be fine, he probably just thinks you don't want him here,  _ Jean told him. 

_ I'm sure you can hear him too, he just wants to get away from me.  _

_ I don't really hear anything from him.  _

_ Really? He thinks so loudly.  _ Charles complained. 

_ Are you sure it's not because you're always listening?  _ He sighed. She was probably right. He decided to try to focus on other things. Maybe he could distract himself. 

 

Raven had made sure everyone there was covered in some sort of color. He had a rainbow blanket laid across his legs. Somehow it didn't make him feel better with Erik avoiding him like the plague. He realized what Raven was trying to do almost early enough to stop it as she used the crowding to trap Erik in front of him. The crowding got worse as some people stopped in front of them and she scooted back. He realized what she was doing, she was trying to put Erik in his lap. 

_ Raven, don't.  _

_ Sorry, there's a lot of crowding.  _ She pushed back and in one quick movement Erik got out of the way and she fell on Charles.  _ Damnit. I'll get him next time.  _

_ Raven don't do that.  _ He could hear Erik.

_ Don't be weird, don't be weird,  _ he kept repeating. Peter did that too. Like father like son he supposed.

"Sorry, Charles," she said, getting up.  _ Charles I'm certain this isn't because you're gay, this is something else.  _

_ How do you know? _

_ I told him about me a long time ago, he's never cared.  _

_ It's different.  _

_ How?  _

_ Because you're not.. you're not his best friend suddenly saying you love him, I just… he trusted me with a lot and I never told him about this and for it to suddenly come out like this..  _

_ Trust me, Charles, this is something else.  _ He looked back to Erik. Erik smiled like he was trying to smile at gunpoint. Hell, Charles had seen him smile more naturally at gunpoint. 

_ Damnit, that was weird.  _ Erik suddenly and purposefully shifted from thinking in English to thinking in German. He was hiding something from Charles. Charles supposed it was only fair that now Erik was hiding things too. They tried to move through the crowd to the others. 

_ He did something weird, didn't he?  _ Peter asked.

_ What do you tell him to do?  _

_ I told him not to do something weird. I said, "Dad, Charles is gonna be here, don't do anything weird. He probably wants to see you, just don't do anything weird." And what does he do? Something weird.  _ That caught Charles off guard. Erik knew he would be there? 

_ He knew I was here?  _ He asked. 

_ Yeah, of course. I wanted to surprise you with him because I thought you'd want to see him but then you were getting all stressed so I texted him and kept telling him to show up later, and then to give you space and not do anything weird so he didn't stress you out more.  _

_ He's trying to give me space? I thought he was avoiding me.  _

_ Avoiding you? You have no idea how hard it was to get him to wait. He was just gonna bring the water bottles himself.  _ Charles had actually forgotten about the water bottles for a while. He guessed that was a plus. And that he didn't have many more hair to loose from stress. And especially that Erik wasn't trying to avoid him. Raven was right. Again. He didn't like that much. Charles tried to wheel next to Erik, who kept dancing around him or standing next to someone else. Erik was so terribly bad at taking advice. He either did none of it or took every word completely literally. 

_ Erik, did you take advice from Peter?  _ Charles asked. For a moment he got no response but a sudden burst of fear from Erik, and instantly started to worry. Maybe he hadn’t told Peter everything, maybe he had only come and put up with Charles. 

_ You’re always telling me to take advice.  _ Erik thought back. Erik was talking to him. That was a bonus.

_ My advice. Not Peter’s advice.  _

_ I took some advice, this is progress for me.  _ Charles almost laughed.  _ Charles you won’t believe what I’ve spotted.  _

_ What is it? _

_ Guess,  _ Erik responded. 

_ What is it? I can’t see much other than people’s butts from down here.  _

_ How’s mine look?  _ Erik asked. 

_ I wasn’t looking! _

_ That’s a shame. Why else would I leave my cape behind? I could have worn a rainbow cape, and yet I wore no cape, just for you. And you don’t even appreciate my ass.  _

_ Erik, what did you see? I can dig through your brain. Don’t make me.  _

_ Alright, I’m going to stop taking advice- _

_ Erik no- _

_ I’m going to stop taking Peter’s advice and just push you there.  _ Erik pushed Charles through the crowd, trying to be careful with Charles’ feet so he didn’t hit anyone.  _ Alright it’s up some stairs, I’m going to try to find a way up there that isn’t stairs.  _

_ Incredible, you thought something out.  _

_ I could levitate you up there and leave you,  _ Erik thought.  _ Don’t make me.  _

_ You wouldn’t.  _

_ I might.  _ They walked through the crowd, and Erik found a ramp. Charles looked up the ramp. A chess board. Of course he would find the only chess board in the entire park. Pride was around a park, and Charles felt like he knew the park, or had been there before. He was near certain Erik had or they had been there together before. How else would he have found the only chess board there. Erik levitated one of the chairs away, and Charles almost scolded him but he put it away nicely. Sometimes he just scolded Erik on instinct. Usually, when he did, he was right. Erik pushed him up to the side where he had moved the chair and sat in the chair across from him. He grabbed two pieces off the board. One was black and the white pieces had been switched out with rainbow ones. Charles enjoyed Pride, but he could almost do with less rainbows. Erik put his hands under the table and switched the pieces back and forth in his hands, then presenting them both to Charles. Charles almost laughed and he almost teared up. It was the same. Everything was the same. Erik knew, but it was all the same. 

“Pick one.” 

“You know, this is silly. I’m a telepath.”

“That would be cheating. And Charles Xavier doesn’t cheat.” 

“Yes well, if you go hard on me I’ll consider it.” Charles always picked the same hand, and nearly every time he got the white piece. This time it was the rainbow piece, but he figured it was the same thing. They started their game of chess. Again. Everything was fine. Everything was the same. 

 

Erik was taking forever to actually do anything. Normally he made every decision in chess and in real life as quickly as possible and with as little thought as possible. But he seemed to be planning something. Charles sighed and rested one of his elbows on the table. Erik finally moved one of his pieces, a pawn in a way that accomplished nothing, before grabbing Charles’ hand. Charles looked at his hand, and Erik just pretended he did nothing. 

“Your turn,” said Erik. Charles tried to pay attention to the chess game but Erik kept squeezing his hand and rubbing his thumb across Charles’ hand. He had to be doing something. Erik wasn’t just sweet for any reason. Charles placed his next piece before he even realized it was a bad move. He was distracting him. 

“What happened to not cheating?”

“What? I’m not cheating,” Erik said. “I’m not doing anything.” He looked up at Erik, who was grinning. He had aged well. Sort of. He had gone from light brown hair to nearly white grey in a matter of a decade, but Charles had no room to judge with hair. The sun in Genosha had tanned and wrinkled him some. Charles liked the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth when he grinned at him. He remembered when Erik had first lived in Genosha and still wore his helmet there. He had accidentally tanned a dick across his face, due to the shape of the opening of his helmet. “You’re thinking about that tan again, aren’t you?” Erik asked. 

“Maybe, it’s your turn Erik.” Erik tried to plan something as Charles projected the image of the tan in his mind. 

“ _ Charles. _ How could you do this to me? Why do you hate me?” asked Erik. 

“You distracted me first.” 

“I’m being  _ nice. _ ” 

“You’re distracting me.”

“I held your hand, and you projected the tan into my mind. You know, I could-” Erik began, starting to let go of his hand. 

“No,” Charles said, holding onto his hand tighter. Erik smiled, and didn’t release his hand. They held each other’s hands and played their game. Erik won. Charles didn’t mind. 

 

Erik hadn’t come back with them, leaving shortly after their game. He wished that Erik had followed them. He didn’t know what Erik was doing, or where he had gone. He missed him already. It was time to go to sleep regardless. While they didn’t have class, it was still good to be on a good sleeping schedule. He settled in to his bed, considering watching some television when his window blew open. He looked out the window, expecting to get up and have to close it when Erik flew into his room. 

“Erik what in the world are you doing-” 

“I wasn’t allowed to be dramatic earlier so I have to now,” Erik said. “Look, the rainbow cape was a good idea,” he said.

“Well now I can’t look at your ass.” 

“Oh, Mr. I wasn’t looking-”

“I wasn’t, but now I can’t.” Erik sighed and flopped onto Charles’ bed. He then let out a pained moan. “You hurt your back flopping on my bed, didn’t you?”

“Charles I have literally fought the X-Men with very little problem-”

“Sure, I know, but you hurt your back, didn’t you?”

“No,” Erik said. 

“Erik, which one of us can read minds?” 

“Well if you read my mind you’d know that my back doesn’t hurt.” Charles scooted forwards and pressed on Erik’s chest, which made him wiggle in pain. “Fine, it hurts.”

“You’re older than you were then,” said Charles.

“I am not that old,” sighed Erik. 

“Erik, come here, stretch your back,” Charles said. Erik stretched up and crawled over to Charles, laying down next to him. Erik laid on his face, Charles rubbing his back. Charles untied the flag and wrapped it around both of them. Erik moved close to him, laying on Charles’ chest. 

“It doesn’t hurt your legs if I lay across you, does it?” Erik asked. 

“No, I don’t feel anything in my legs, you should know this by now.” 

“Well I didn’t know if there’s a certain point where you feel things and it hurts-”

“Erik you’re not going to hurt me,” Charles said, putting a hand on the side of Erik’s face before running it through his hair.  
“Well your boney knees nearly destroyed my back.” 

“Alright, Erik ‘My back doesn’t hurt’ Lehnsherr,” Charles said. 

“You really like running your hands through my hair,” Erik said. 

“Might as well enjoy it before you end up bald too.”

“Thanks, Charles, I love you too,” Erik sighed. Charles paused. He held Erik’s hand. 

“I love you, Erik,” Charles said, gently touching his face. Erik looked up at him, and smiled. 

“I love you too, Charles,” Erik said, wrapping his arms around Charles. Charles tilted Erik’s chin up. “Hm?” Charles kissed him softly, and Erik cuddled closer to him to kiss him deeper. 

“Hey Charles-” Hank began, walking in. “Ah  _ damnit.”  _ He sounded genuinely angry. They both looked at him. “Do you know how much money I owe Raven now?” 


End file.
